Tour Date
by Funk.swae
Summary: Army Korra. Korra's anxious because after today she's shipping overseas to the frontline. Until she meets a certain Green Eyed girl who calmed her down.
1. Tour date

"Hey riding the bus today Ms. Sato?" asked Rio. He was a friend of the family who she would sometimes see around the Market place or where she is now, the Bus Station.

" Yeah Rio, for once I didn't want to drive." she said smiling back.

He grinned a little 'Well okay you have a Good rest of your day Ms. Sato " He waved goodbye. Asami closed her eyes and let her smooth skin bask in the evening sun. She didn't realize someone had sat down next to her on the bench. She then felt a slightly anxious shaking vibration on the bench. She opened her eyes to a tan beauty whose hands covered their face. She could clearly tell this person was very stressed or worried about something. She reached over and softly tapped the stranger, she jerked up with an alarming face.

"S-sorry to bother you Miss." Asami said stuttering a little, she a was surprised from the abruptness from the stranger. "But you seem a little anxious or worried." The tan girl finally looked Asami in her eyes and Asami could see her emotions written in her eyes. She looked to be a year or two younger than Asami, having a slight baby face but yet strong features of tribal descent.

"No. no I'm fine. Thank you for asking." The tan girls said putting her head down. Her leg started bouncing again. Asami raised a brow.

"Sure seems like something is wrong unless you have a jumpy knee. Is it hereditary?"

The girl looked up with a small smile. "No it's not hereditary."

"Then tell me whats wrong miss…?"

"Korra, the names Korra." She said sticking out her hand to shake. Asami saw that it was shaking badly. She grabbed korra's hand and looked down. "This hereditary too?" Asami said smiling." Korra slowly pulled her hand back, her face resuming the look of anxiety."

'Okay there is definitely something wrong. Tell me" Asami said demanding put in a polite tone.

Korra was about to shut her down when Asami interrupted her "Look the bus isn't coming for another 30 minutes. So we can sit here in awkward silence or we can talk about what's wrong."

Korra made a face then sighed."Well I…" Korra fell off.

"Well..?"

"I just got my deployment orders and I leave tomorrow. First thing in the morning?" Korra said slouching back into the Bus bench."

Asami didn't know what she should say. "Congratulations, thank you for protecting our country Miss Korra." This was the best she could come up with. Shit, shes a little scared for her.

"Thanks." Korra said a little depressed.

"Do you have any plans tonight Korra?" Asami thought she could at least get her mind off it for a while.

"Other the praying for my safety, No i do not" Korra said laughing a little.

"Would you like to come over for some drinks Korra?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not that much of a drinker." She said turning her offer down.

"Trust me when you have a taste of Spicy Lotus Red Wine. You won't be able to say no." Asami said not taking no for an answer. Korra was about to say something when the Bus pulled up. Asami stood up and looked back at Korra. "So, you coming or nah?" Asami said reaching her hand out to Korra. Korra reluctantly grabbed Asami's hand. "Good choice" Asami said.

LOK

"Ha! Seriously?" Asami burst out.

"Yeah, and he was like 'Korra those vases are hundreds of years old!" Man his whole head turned red, I swear I thought I saw steam coming out of his ears."

"Wow, really? What'd you do?" Asami asked leaning in towards Korra.

"What you mean? I couldn't do shit." Korra said laughing. 'I said my bad Tenzin and dipped outta there before he could kill me." Korra Had took a sip of her wine all this laughing an talking made her mouth a little dry. When the wine swept over her taste buds they were in an instant tingle from the spicy taste but when she swallowed it disappeared and turned into a sweet loving taste that made her throat crave more of this tasty liquid. After an hour Korra started feeling a little buzzed and she could tell Asami was too her cheeks turned into a light pink color and she began to giggle at every little thing. Asami scooted closer to korra enough to where they were shoulder to shoulder.

"You have really pretty eyes Korra, such a deep blue."

"Thank you" Korra said. Now Asami was close enough to where korra could smell the spicy-sweet wine on her breath. Korra wasn't a little shy chick if the opportunity is there she will take it. Korra leaned close enough to Asami where they were close enough to kiss. She whispered "You have very pretty eyes too ." Asami's cheeks got redder and not because of the wine.

"Thank yo-" Korra leaned in and kissed Asami she slowly pulled away while biting Asami's bottom lip. Asami leaned back onto the couch and pulled Korra down onto her. They started kissing and biting each other lips for a few minutes before Korra pulled away completely. She sat there for a few moments until Asami sat up next to her. Asami could see the changing of her facial expression.

"Korra what's wrong?"

"I leave tomorrow Asami"

"And you think you'd be using me for sex?"

"Well yes." Korra said rubbing her neck.

"Well." Asami said taking off her dress stepping out of it in some very sexy red lingerie. "I don't really mind Korra." She winked and walked to her bedroom. "Come join me Korra." Korra eyed Asami's body from the time she got up to the time she went into her room. Before Korra realized it, she was following up behind Asami squeezing her ass. Asami giggled and turned around to face Korra. Korra picked her up and walked over to the bed and layed her down. She kissed down Asami's stomach sucking and biting on asami's curves. She slid Asami's panties down with one finger. Korra looked up and smirked at Asami. She put her mouth on Asami's sex and went to work…

LOK

Korra woke up and looked over it was 5 am. "Damn" she thought. Reality hit her like a truck. She got up as quietly as she could and got dressed.

She was about to walk out when she heard Asami mumble something. "My number is 673-555-5510. Call me when you can."

"Okay."

"And Korra."

"Hmm?"

"Come back too me." It took so much for Korra not to hop back into bed with that beautiful girl. She left. Only thing on her mind, Asami."

LOK

"5...5...1..0. Don't forget Korra," She kept telling herself over and over.

"Alright Mates, here are your orders as soon as we land. This also states where you will be calling home for the next year or so." Korra was taken out of her mantra by her Sergeant.

"Sir yes sir!" Her and the rest of her team yelled.

Korra's fear began to eat at her again. Then she remembered what Asami said. " _Comeback too me."_ She then made a pact with herself that, she wouldn't break. " _I'll be back soon Asami." She thought. She smiled and closed her eyes thinking of the green eyed vixen._

 _LOK_

Read and Review! Thanks for reading until next time :)


	2. 7 months since

7 months. 7 months of letters. 7 months of near death experiences. 7 months of dropped calls, of I miss you's. 7 months since Korra left Asami…

"Hey, I mi-."

"Huh, Korra I can't hear you," Static rang through the phone cutting Korra's voice off. This was the norm for them.

"I said I miss you." She heard Korra's bouncy voice break through the static. She smiled to herself, even though they've both said it millions of times she just couldn't help but feel so happy.

"Did you get *static* my letter?" Korra asked.

Asami bit her lip "Yes. I did. It was very, very naughty Miss Korra. Somebody must have been having dirty thoughts about me."

"Guilty as charged." Korra said smirking. To be honest thinking about Asami was how Korra got through most of her days, she's the reason why Korra has been fighting so hard to survive. She had to get back to her. No matter what. " I just can't get you off of my mind."

"Oh really now?" Asami asked biting her lip again. "And why is that Ko- *Static*" It began to static for a while before she heard Korra's voice come through the line again.

"H-hey I gotta go Asami, something bad happened." Korra sounded scared.

"Okay just come back too me." Asami said hearing the tone of Korra's voice change in an instant.

"Promise… Asami I-" The phone hung up by itself. Korra put her fist over her heart " _I promise Asami."_

Asami heard the phone click. She hung up, she felt worry course through her body and she just hoped that she'd be able to get a call from Korra soon. She didn't want to lose the tan tribal girl. " _Come back too me Korra."_ Asami put her hand over her heart closing her eyes.

LOK

Korra ran from the phone center out to the field where she saw clouds of dust and smoke. She could see her fellow soldiers running in the same direction as the smoke. She started to run over to where they were when she heard a loud ear-curdling scream. She picked up speed until she was face to face with an soldier whose leg was completely blown off. She almost wanted to throw up right then and there. She fell to the ground. She could barely breath. She put her head in between her legs. Her fears coming back, reality of what was actually going on around her hitting her full on. " _What if I don't make it back to her. What if I don't make it at all."_ Korra started crying, tears streaming down her face. She felt broken.

"W-What happened?" someone asked.

"We were out around the perimeter walking a-and it was just too late. The bomb went off under his legs." One of his friends explained. More and more soldiers came. They helped carry him to the infirmary. Everyone began to disperse. Except Korra, she sat there for the rest of the night.

1 month later.

It's been exactly one month since Asami heard from Korra. Asami wrote her multiple times. Nothing. She checked her Mailbox. Nothing. Any missed calls? No. Asami was so worried. Some nights she cried herself to sleep. " _Please come back to me Korra."_ She'd say it over and over it basically became her prayer. She remembered their last conversation and how worried Korra sounded. " _Please God bring her back."_

LOK

It's been one month since the accident and Korra hadn't been the same since. She had become a shell of herself. She barely ate or kept herself up. That day her will broke. The will to come back to Asami had broke. Everyday was the same wake up, eat, check the perimeter for the day, sleep. She wouldn't even hang with her mates.

"Hey! Korra want to come and join us at movie night?" One asked.

"Nah you guys go ahead I'm tired." That would be her excuse, hell that was her lie. Truth be told Korra barely got a good night's rest. She'd sleep for about 2 hours before she woke up in cold sweats. Or for the rest of the 6 hr she'd stay up thinking about Asami. " _I'm so sorry Asami."_

This went on for about a couple more weeks before one of her bunk mates couldn't watch anymore. It was about 1 in the afternoon and Korra was sitting on the edge of her bed playing with her dog tags. She looked up when she saw a pair of boots walk into her line of vision, hiding the cracks in the floor she was staring at.

"Hey Korra." He said in a light tone.

"Oh, Hey Bolin" Korra said forcing a smile. He leaned against her bedpost and proceed to talk.

"So I've noticed how you've been acting lately and I just wanted to see if you were okay. I mean it's very noticeable. You don't hang out as much as you use too and the fight in your eyes are gone."

Korra stared at him and put her head down. She felt her bed move a little as he sat down next to her. "It's because of what happened that day isn't it?' He felt her tense up.

She stared straight ahead. "That day I finally realized that what happened to him could happen to anyone of us. It's just a matter of time."

"Hmm. Valid point. You wanna know something Korra?" Bolin said look straight ahead.

She looked over at him. " When I first met you, you had such fire in your eyes and fight in you to where it made me feel that this isn't as bad as it seems. That as long as I have something to fight for I can survive. Korra you made me believe in that. Hell, you made all of us believe in that. These men and women found something worth fighting for because of your ambition and drive. And I think over this last month you either gave up on it or lost it. And for the sake of all of us we need you too find it again." Bolin paused for a moment "So what are you fighting for Korra"

Korra looked straight ahead as tears dropped from her eyes. "Her."

"Why'd you lose the will to fight for her?" Bolin asked.

"Because I promised I'd come back to her. And I don't think i'll be able to fulfill that promise. And if I do comeback it might not be how I left her."

"Korra you are still here, you have all of your limbs, teeth, fingers and toes. So what is stopping you from fulfilling that promise? Nothing, nothing except _you_. Korra find your fight again, fight for her and go back to her." Korra stared at the wall with clenched fist tears still falling. Bolin got up and went over to his rack and pulled a few pieces of mail from under his mattress.

"Here. They were going to throw them away since they hadn't gotten picked up yet. She seems still be fighting for you Korra." He sat the letters down and walked away.

LOK

It was about 3 am when Asami felt her phone vibrate. She woke up slowly. " _Who the hell would call at this time?"_ She yawned and answered the phone.

"Hello." she said sleepily. She heard static for a few seconds.

" _Hey."_

 _Her heart almost dropped._

 _So I'm going to end it right here. I hope this chapter was good as the first. I hope the little talk session with Bolin was emotional enough. This story might only be 4 chapters long, but I'm thinking about having a story dedicated to their 7 months of letters and phone calls to each other._


End file.
